Soul Knights
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: This is my soul eater fan fic of what I think soul eater season 2 would have been like if they made it. If you don't like the pairings SoulXMaka, and BlackStarXPaty, you have just wasted your time reading this. I came up with the title... SOUL KNIGHTS. Not only do they still have to hunt souls. They now have to protect the human ones. summary stinks but story rules! MUST READ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! this is the new story I was telling you about! This is my soul eater fan fic of what I think soul eater season 2 would have been like if they made it. If you don't like the pairings SoulXMaka, and BlackStarXPaty, you have just wasted your time reading this. I came up with the title... SOUL KNIGHTS. Not only do they still have to hunt souls. They now have to protect the human ones even more now than ever with a new evil lurking around every all this pressure on their shoulders, will they be able to defeat they evil ahead of them? I give you EPISODE 1 Soul's Soul... Is soul softer than he looks?**

Maka p.o.v

Soul and I say goodbye to everyone as we leave from defeating the kishun. It was a tough battle, but in the end, Soul and I really pulled through. I have a secret weapon that requires no technique, and it no magic at all. Bravery. That is my most powerful ability that made me different from everyone else. What can I say, if it wasn't for Soul (my partner), Kid (son of the grim reaper), Black Star (why not), and Crona, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. Not to mention Tsubaki. Her ability to deal with black star of all people shows me I can do anything if I set my mind to it. I look at soul who is already walking away. I say bye once more and run to catch up too soul.

" hey you didn't wait for me." I accused.

" You were taking too long, besides, I am starving." soul said. I smiled. That was soul for ya. He could be open and strong one moment and the next, he could be closed with a sign that said "be back in a few days". But that's why he was my partner. He is everything to me. I look at him and he is smiling in the moonlight. Just then, familiar long hair bursts from the around the corner.

"MAKA!" my father cried. " I WAS SO WORRIED FOR YOU! I WAS WORRIED YOU WOULDNT BE OKAY AND I LOST YOU AND AND-"

"MAKA...CHOP!" I yelled as I interrupted my dad with one of my many skills. The maka chop. It involves someone getting severely injured with a dictionary. I walked away from my dad who was lying on the ground and kept walking until I finally reached a place to sit relax and think.

"Whats up with you?" soul asked. " your so quiet its deafening."

I smiled. Soul always knew if something wasn't quiet right about me. I wish it was always like this. I look at soul. He had his side grin that made me go nuts every time I saw it. Wait! WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! Soul and I could never be like that. He was my weapon, my partner. And I am his meister. His friend. Besides, it would never work. With my stubbornness, and sometimes his attitude, we would butt heads all the time. It would never work. Would it.

"Would what?" soul asked. I just looked at him and realized I thought the last words out loud.

I feel heat flood my cheeks.

"nothing, I was just...thinking maybe we could just go out for dinner tonight." I lied smoothly. But not smoothly enough. He raised an eyebrow. He knew I hated going out for dinner.

"why are you lying?" he asked. I had to think fast. THINK MAKA!

"uh, I was just thinking about how I almost lost you again." I said. I tried to look convincing. I guess it worked because he didn't ask about it anymore. That's when he walked towards me and from instinct, I back up and my back is against a wall. He puts a hand on the wall next to my face.

"Maka, I know what happened. And I know you wouldn't let something like this drag on and make you uneasy. But I wont bother asking anymore because I know you wont tell me so I will say this," he began.

" Your my meister. My partner in anything I do. Even if it means doing something insanely stupid. I know you went through hell when the black blood was taking over me, that was my fault, not yours. It was my fault when I jumped in front of Crona's sword. Not yours. I don't want you blaming yourself over stupid things like that. Well, at least things like that. I'm your weapon, I'm supposed to keep you safe. And I will do just that."

" soul," I said with tears in my eyes. I blinked them away quickly because I don't like to show my weakness. Then without thinking. I pulled him by the collar of his sweatshirt and kissed him. I felt absolutely felt like an idiot for denying my feeling for him. I really did like him. He wasn't just my partner or weapon. He was my strength. I felt him push back and I look up at him. I didn't see the smile I was hoping to see that crept up the side of his mouth. I feel heat rush to my cheeks. Embarrassment was not a new feeling though. I look back down at the ground.

"Maka,"soul said under his breath. It was a gentle voice I haven't heard him use often. But I still didn't look up. "Look at me Maka."

I felt his hand move under my chin. I opened my eyes but I didn't look at him. I couldn't.

"Your so stubborn." He laughs.

"I'm Sorry soul." I whispered.  
"Sorry?Sorry for what Maka?The kiss?Why?" he asked. I finally look up at him.

"well, I haven't exactly kissed a guy before and, I didn't think you liked me like that so I just pushed me feelings away. Your my partner. My weapon. I didn't think something like that was possible." I said to him. He grinned.

"You really are an idiot." he shook his head and laughed. I looked at him with anger probably flooding my expression.

"NO I'M NOT!" I retorted. Then he kissed me again. He was joking. I knew he didn't think I was an idiot. He meant it like it was obvious he liked me too.

**MEANWHILE BLACK STAR P.O.V**

I watched as soul kissed Maka. Are you KIDDING ME! HAHAHAHAHA! this is going to be great. I can see the headlines now. STAR CROSSED PARTNERS, THE IMPOSSIBLE LOVE BETWEEN A WEAPON AND A MEISTER! I can't WAIT to tell everyone!

**A/N: 0.0 OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! sorry about not having a lot of crime fighting action yet-**

**Maka: DO YOU HAVE EYES! DID YOU SEE THAT CHOP I DID ON MY DAD?!**

**Me:Okay, that was pretty intense!**

**Maka:Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! I'm updating a little early this time and I wanted to let you guys know I am taking requests for chapter ideas!**

**Chapter 2** **Maka P.O.V**

I grab the key from under the mat and unlock the door as soul and I walk in. As soon as we walk in, something seemed off. Blair wasn't curled up on the couch. I looked at soul and he seemed as shocked as I was. I look around and try to focus on her soul wavelength. She was upstairs. Then there was a huge bang. I look at soul and he nodded as he transformed into a scythe. He wasn't a death scythe yet, but he would be soon. I slowly walk up the stairs when I hear a scream. I run up the stairs and stop at the door. I was about to kick it down when souls voice stopped me.

"Maka!" he whisper yelled.

"what?" I asked.

"What your about to see may just scar you for life. It doesn't take a genius to know what is going on in there."

I look at soul with a confused look. There is another scream. I heard the word help. I kick the door in only to find a few things that I now understood what soul meant. Blair was tied, to my bed, naked, with a guy on top of her. Raping her. I looked at him in disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I yell as I charge at him. He smiles and jumps off of her and jumps out the window. I jump out but I realized he was already gone. I would kill him later. I walk back inside and untie Blair. She hugs me. I try my best to ignore the awkwardness of the hug. Soul was already having a nose bleed so I gently pull away to not be rude. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

" Thanks so much Maka! I as so scared and I didn't know when you would get here and-"

"Blair It's okay. He is gone now and we're here." I said as I patted her back. I comforted her for a little longer and than walked out with soul. He transformed back into a human.

"I am sleeping in your room." I say plainly.

He looks at me with a smile and his arm wraps around my waist. I blush and I do not smile... Even though I kinda want to.

"That is fine by me. I will sleep on the floor." he says. I think about a few things. What does this make soul and I now. Since we kissed. I doubt it makes us anything. He would just joke around and play around and maybe act like it never happened. I walk into his room and just flop on his bed and pull the covers on. I was probably already under before soul laid down.

MAKA'S DREAM

I was laying on the ground. Ashura was above me pinning me to the ground as I screamed for help that wouldn't come. His fingers were digging into my arms and causing them to bleed. His scarves were cutting into my legs. He tied me to the ground as he walked over to soul. He smiled deviously as he picked soul up by his shirt and stabbed him with his scarf.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO! SOUL!"

Souls screams filled the air. Them Ashura cut his stitched up wound from where Crona had sliced him back at the church. I watched as slowly, ever so slowly, the light left souls eyes. And Ashura dropped his lifeless body on the ground.

"NO!" then Ashura walked back to me and looked me in the eyes one more time.

"Your weak." he said as he stabbed me.

"MAKA!" Souls voice screamed waking me from my nightmare. I was shaking and crying. Whimpering like a puppy in the rain looking for its mother. "WHATS WRONG?!"

I look at him. No words could describe my fear. I started babbling Ashura's name over and over again until soul shushed me with a hug. I cried on his shoulder.

"Ashura is dead Maka," he began.

"You killed him. I was there."

"H-He ki-lled y-you" I whimpered.

Soul shook his head. He was right. If Ashura had killed him, he wouldn't be hugging me right now. He wouldn't be comforting me right now. He wouldn't have kissed me in the light of the moon. He wouldn't be here. I slowly pull away, still shaking, and lay my head down. I look at soul and he lays beside me and wraps an arm around me.

"I'm here." he said. I nodded. He is. He really is.

**A/N: RAPE?! HOW COULD I! I AM A DISGRACE TO HURT BLAIR LIKE THAT! ASDFGJKL! anyway, look forward to chapter 3 next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:DAAAAAAWWWWW! How freaking adorable. I give a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 out of ten for fluff factor for chapter 2 if you guys haven't read it, the fluff factor is off the charts! well anyway, Chapter 3! (CRONA IS A DUDE!)**

CHAPTER 3

I wake up in a circle of soul's arms. I wipe my eyes that were crusty from crying myself to sleep. I slowly sit up to not wake him up. I walk to the window and open the curtains and see the sun shining bright. I look back at soul who just turned over. He was still asleep. Luckily it is Saturday because if it wasn't we would be incredibly late. I loved mornings. But not as much as evenings. Evenings were when I could relax and watch a movie or something like that. I looked down below and saw Blair getting her fish from the local fisherman who took care of her when she was out. She got free fish from some guy she barley knows. I hear soul stir and I look over to him to see him sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looks at me and gives me a side grin. I feel heat rush to my cheeks so I turn around. I don't particularly like to show my feelings. Especially if it's about me liking someone. I finally admitted to myself that I like soul. But I can't tell him that. It is also against school rules to be with your weapon...That...way. Or was that the old rules? Whatever it is, I want to stick with it. I just don't want to end up like my mom and dad. I don't want a guy who will run off and be with other women. I hear soul groan "food" and he was out of the bedroom. I watch him walk out and I walk out too. He grabs a bowl and pours cereal into it. I guess he isn't that hungry. Which is weird because he is ALWAYS hungry. I sat next to him. Not to long after, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey...Maka."Crona's Voice said.

"Hey Crona! What's up?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you um...Wanted to hang out? With kid, black star and the girls. S-soul can come too." she said. Her voice wobbling. I looked at soul who had fallen asleep in his cereal.

"Sure! I think Soul could use some adrenaline." I tell her.

"O-okay. See ya later Maka."

"Bye Crona." I hang up the phone and I turn to soul. I grip him by his hair and he wakes up.

"Wakey wakey soul." I said in a mocking tone. Then I dropped his head. It landed back in the cereal. Boys...

After about two hours of getting dressed, we finally started going to Crona's house. We had found her him an apartment for him and his weapon. I knocked on the door and it opened and Crona's head peeked around the corner.

"Hey Maka." he said. I gave him a hug and walked in. I looked around and Crona's house was a lot more decorated than I remembered.

"I like how you decorated Crona." I tell him. He nods.

"T-Thanks Maka." she said. I saw kid and Black*Star talking. Kid looked Shocked. Soul was walking behind me and his hand was so close to mine. I wanted to hold it, but I just pushed down the want and continued until I caught up with Kid and Black*star.

"Hey guys." I said. Kid looked away from Black*star as he walked away then looked at me and smiled. Why was it a fake one?

"H-Hey Maka."Kid said while rubbing the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. uh- Liz, Patty! Where are you!" he ran away to go find his weapons.

"What was that about?" soul asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll Go see what's up with Black*Star. Be right back." I nodded and watched as he walked away. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Tsubaki.

"Hi Maka." she said with a smile bright enough to make anyone's day better.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I reply. " Do you know what is up with Black*Star?" she raised an eyebrow and giggled a little.

"He is just a little gossipy is all. He saw what happened between you and-"

"SOUL YOU DOG!" Black*Star's booming voice echoed through Crona's house. I saw Crona flinch at the sound. Soul came out with Black*Star's arm around his shoulders. "YOU AND MAKA ARE TOGETHER!" my face probably went 8 shades of red. Liz and Patty came running out.

"WHAT?!" Liz said shocked.

"HA HA! love birds!" patty laughed. I looked around and I felt my face get warmer. Is this even possible to be this red? "I don't know how to deal with all this yelling!" Crona said and went under the couch. I looked around I saw soul staring at me with a looked that said 'I'm Sorry'.

"Maka wait-" he said but it was too late. I was already running out the door. I ran down the block and didn't stop even though my legs burned like I walked through a pit of fire. Eventually I stopped in an alley way to get a breath. I felt tears flow on my cheeks. Why am I crying? HONESTLY! I should be happy I guess but, I just don't think I was ready for the way Black*Star announced it to everyone. I Didn't even think that soul even cared about what happened. I don't even think that soul and I ARE together. The way people were laughing, I think they thought it was silly or stupid that soul and I were...together or whatever. I put my back up against a brick wall and slid down. Then I did something I haven't done in a while. I took out my pigtails. I needed a change. The only reason I wore them was because mama always put them up in bows or regular scrunchies. I felt my hair flow down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. It felt...good.

I stood back up, but just as I did. I was pushed back down. A dark figure was standing above me. I couldn't see his or her face.

"Who-" I was about to ask, but then I was hit hard on the back of my head.

"I am Grey Vassal. And I am here to steal your soul." were the last words I heard before I could react. Before I could think. Before I blacked out.

**A/N: 0.0 WHO IS GREY VASSAL?! I don't even know! what is she going to do? What is soul going to do. WHERE THE HELL IS MY SANDWITCH?! **

**Maid: H-Here it is. sets it on desk**

**Me: Finally! *Takes bite and spits it out* I SAID NO MAYO! I FREAKING HATE MAYO!**

**Maid:I-Im so s-AHHHHHH!"**

**Me:*chases made with my weapons Amanda and Levi* COME BACK HERE! NO MAYO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys! I know it has been a while and thanks for over 900 views! *gives out pies made by soul***

**Soul:HEY! I was going to eat those.**

**Me:Why don't you go find yourself a tasty soul instead.**

**Soul:Jerk**

**Me:Shark mouth.**

**Soul: So uncool**

**Me:Asymmetrical BIOTCH!**

**KID:WHO IS ASYMMETRICAL?! I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Soul:*runs away* I HATE YOU AUTHOR! *Gets tackled by Kid***

**Me:*take bite of pie* Delicious!**

**SOUL P.O.V**

I watch as Maka runs out the door. I go to reach for her but she rips her wrist from my grasp.

"Maka Wait-" I say but she is already out the door. I watch as the door slams shut and Crona slowly crawls from underneath the couch. Kid comes out in the living room. I look at black*star with a look that must have seemed like I wanted to rip his soul out from his body. I did. That is when I realized, Maka didn't MAKA CHOP black*star. She just stormed out. She never leaves his outbursts untouched. By never I literally mean NEVER. I start towards the door when black*star stops me.

"Soul-"

"Just...Don't." I say as I shrug out of his grasp. I know he didn't intentionally hurt her, but I couldn't help but want to punch him in the face. He is my best friend but sometimes I just really want to bop him one. He deserves it anyway. I know I always fight with Maka and pull her pigtails and once in a while I will annoy her with how small her chest is. But honestly, I really don't care about that stuff. I proceed out the door and I close it behind me. My memories play before my eyes of how we met. And the one time I helped her out her window before we moved in together so we could sneak out. I grab my motorcycle and it roars to life. I start to think of places she would run to when she is upset. The cliff, the house... I could rattle off a ton more. But then I remember where she ran the first time when I had actually ticked her off so bad, that she had gave me a right-hook to the face. I remember seeing her slam the door and she ran down the block. I just stood there that day like an idiot.

I had actually spent almost an entire day looking for her until I found her hugging her knees and sobbing silently. I remember stopping my motorcycle and walking towards her and before I was 2 feet away from her, she threw herself into my arms and I hugged her tight. She started crying on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Soul." she had sobbed. I shushed her.

"No, I am. I shouldn't had said something like that about you and your dad. It was uncool and way out of line." I told her.

I had really upset her that day because of my own stupid anger. That day I vowed I wouldn't lash out on her like that again. I hated seeing her upset. Then when she kissed me, I was some what elated. I was happy I didn't have to hide my feelings anymore. Whenever I saw her fighting, I saw how strong she was. How powerful she can be. How much I didn't deserve her or would ever be lucky to her. No one I knew would or could amount to her. I know how uncool this sounds. I sound out of place. But that is because she makes me so...unbalanced I guess.

I pull my motorcycle where I knew she would be. The alley. It was the same alley she went to when she was upset that day. Especially when her father Spirit would be out with other women, she would come here. Reminding herself that he is useless garbage and that he deserves no one. How much he never did hang out with her or anything like that. I look into the alley and I see a shadow move around the corner. I saw the faint sway of blonde hair.

"Maka?" I whisper. No answer.

I walk around the corner and see nothing. Then I see Maka's pigtail holders on the ground. She never takes those out. I pick them up and shove them in my pocket. I keep walking down the alley.

"Maka?" I call. Still no answer. I can't find her anywhere. My pace quickens. I start to have thoughts about what could have happened to her. I looked around the corner and find her tie. I panic.

"MAKA!" I yell. I start running. I can't find her. The sun slowly sets and it is getting later and later. I finally find someone hunching over something.

"HEY!" I yell at the fiqure. It turns around and I see Maka in it's arms. My Maka. His face contorts into a sick evil smile. I growl showing my teeth. "Let. Her. GO!" I yell as I charge him. He just smiles and jumps high into the air and disappears. I hyperventilate in the shadows.

"i have to get the others." I mumble under my breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Am I great? Or Am I great? That last chapter earned me over 6 P.M messages! Thank you guys for all of your support and I love you all so much! Since I have written 4 chapters, I am now starting...EPISODE 2: Maka's Kidnap; Who is Grey Vassel? This will consist of over 2-3 chapters. So...ENJOY!**

**Soul P.O.V**

I kick start my motorcycle and it roars to life. Maka. I need to find Maka. That is all I think about. She is my meister. But she is also more than that. She is my best friend. Like a sister. But right now, she is my life. I finally say it out-loud.

"I love you Maka." I say. I feel a weight lift off my chest. Then I feel a bubble of laughter build in my chest. "I LOVE MAKA ALBARN!" I yell to the world while laughing. It's true. I love her. She is my meister. My life. My Maka. When I arrive back at Crona's, I walk back in and close the door behind me. Everyone looks at me. Expecting an answer.

"Well,were the hell is she!" Black*star asked as he stood on the table. Tsubaki ushered him off. I make eye contact with everyone. My gaze locks on Black*star longer than I thought it would.

"Someone took her." I say plainly. All eyes go wide.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" Black*Star's voice boomed. " GET OFF YOUR STUPID BUTTS AND LETS GO!" he was already out the door. Kid looked at Liz and Patty and they transformed. Tsubaki ran after Black*Star and transformed. I just stood there. Realizing I don't have my meister. I just run along with them. I won't let her die. I wont. I can't. If she dies...I don't want to live another day.

MAKA P.O.V

I awake with a groan and I clutch the back of my head. It felt as if Black*Star had threw a basket ball with all of his strength and nailed me behind the head. I slowly sit up and try to look at my surroundings. Darkness. It is all I see. I can't see anything. Slowly, a door creaks open and I watch as a figure walks in and turns on the light. I cringe and cover my eyes because my eyes are still sensitive to the light from waking up in darkness. When they adjust, I open them all the way. In the doorway stood the man known as Grey Vassel. I jumped out of bed and charged him, but then I stopped dead in my tracks. It was like I froze and I was moving ever so slowly. I couldn't go any faster. Grey just grinned wider and walked toward me. I gave up from trying to run and I just stood still. He walked over to me and place his fingers under my chin. It felt like lead had been filled in my veins.

"That is because they are." Grey said. I gave him a confused look and then he laughed. " I can read your mind. I am not just any...Demonic person I suppose you could say. I am a lot stronger and powerful then any kishin or witch you have dealt with. Like Lord Death has explained to you before, I am the equivalent of a level 8 kishin." he walked towards me until he was inches from my face. I spat in his face.

"You are... going... to die." I tell him with utter disgust. He shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry Sweetheart," he began. "I think you have it backwards. You are going to die. No one can sense your soul wavelength. Only I can. Because I am the one who blocked it. Your veins _are _filled with lead. You are just going to sit here...and rot." then he walked towards the door. I tried to focus on my inner weapon genes. 'come on.' I told myself 'you are part weapon.' then my blades shot out of my arms. Grey Vassal turned around and stared at me in awe.

"Extraordinary," he breathed. "You are also part weapon. This will make keeping you here even more interesting. By the way. Breakfast is ready." he said and walked out the door. I could slowly feel my blades sinking back into my arms and legs. The lead in my veins started to lessen and I was able to move at a slight speed walk. I walk back to my bed and laid down. I was going to be stuck here. But I wont give up. No. I can't give up. Giving up is for the people that don't have something to fight for. Just like mom said. I have to fight fire with fire. Only one of us will burn out.

**A/N: SORRY FOR A LATE CHAPTER! it is also really short but its because i was so worried about updating and i didn't want to keep you guys waiting. if you want to read a story related to divergent, try my story DECISION! it is awesome and i got over 19,000 VIEWS! so give it a try!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IM BAAAAAAAAAACK! WooHoo baby! Actually...this is important. I will not be posting anytime soon. School is almost over and I have no time during the summer to update. I will not be posting until august. Sorry you guys. School is really the only place I write. I dont have a computer at home. I will hand the reins over to whoever gives me the best new chapter idea will temporaily write the story over the summer. TEMPORARY!****! I promise I will be back soon. So this is the last chapter I'm afraid until august. I will be in high school! Freshmen year! Kk, well, read away guys! and first one to leave a comment or Pm me the best next chapter idea WINS!**

**Soul P.O.V**

Running. That is all we were doing. Running and searching for my meister. The one person who can wield me the way no one else can. With so much strength and courage and...Bravery. Maka. Maka Albarn. I will find her. I _need_ to find her. She is the one person I refuse to live without.

"MAKA!" I hear Tsubaki yell. " Maka! Where are you?"

We have been running for about 3 hours straight. Taking only 2 minute breaks in between. That was all we have time for. She is important and I refuse to waste any second relaxing that could be used to find Maka.

"Maka!" Kid yells.

If I had soul perception, I bet this would be so much easier. This is so not cool. Not cool at all. If I would have chased after her the moment she ran, we would be walking with each other

Maybe even hand in hand. We go around a corner and I pause. Everyone's voices seem more and more distant. I feel myself go to my knees and fall...as I pick up something. On thing that is Maka's.

Maka's Boot.

Maka P.O.V

I get out of bed despite my guts demands not to, I go get something to eat. I was starving. It has been days since I have eaten. Grey has beaten me and hurt me to where it hurts to breath. I open the door and limp to where I smell food. I walk into a room with a long table. A very very long table. It was a room with gray and Black walls. The curtains were gray and as the went down, turned charcoal black. I go to the very end of the table to where there is Waffles,Strawberries,Orange juice and toast. It smelled DELICIOUS! I sat down and started to devour my food. I wanted to eat as quickly as possible. If I walk out of the room fast enough, I could search my options for a way out.

I finished very quickly and headed for the hall way. There it was, the front door. I look around me and bolted for it. I opened it and I was out. I was free. There is a key word though. Was. I ran and I ran through town. Until I saw him. Grey. I look around and saw the towns people. Grey looked at me and grinned.

'Go Ahead," a voice in my head told me. It sounded like him. ' no matter where you go I'll find you. Go on. Escape. I'll be where ever you are.'

I don't car what he says. I'm free. I was running. I could feel his eyes on my back. I was running with one boot on I noticed because I felt stones cutting into my feet. Then his name escaped my mouth.

"Soul," I whispered. "SOUL! Help!"

I was screaming his name. I need him. I felt tears escape my eyes as I ran. My legs were burning. I tried to ignore the pain from the bruises on my knees from when he strapped me down to the table for more tests yesterday. I was growing weaker. I felt as if I could hear his voice calling. My vision began to blur. Everything was leaning to the left. Than the right. Before I know it. I fall. I look around me and see no one in sight. No one. I'm alone. Again. I'm scared. Terrified. I look around a bend and I see a flash of white hair. I think of Soul. I close my eyes and I try to focus as hard as I can. I try to reach his soul.

_'Soul,' _I try to reach him. _'Soul, I need...you...find...me. Please.'_

As I spoke in my mind, I noticed how weak it sounded. I'm going to die. I know it. I knew it because, I can't open my eyes.

Soul P.O.V

I stop dead in my tracks as I'm running with Maka's boot.

_'Soul,' _ I hear. _'Soul, I need...you...find...me. Please.'_

"MAKA!" I yell. She has to be close. If I could hear her she has to be close. She sounded so weak. Torn. _Broken._ My pace quickens. I run back to where I last heard her voice. Where it sounded the strongest. Well, stronger than how it was just now. I go around a bend again and I fall to my knees as I kneel beside a figure on the ground.

"Maka!" I whisper. My voice hoarse. I felt tear beginning to form in my eyes. Everyone else was in weapons form turned back to humans. Kid and Black*Star knelt beside her too.

"Maka," I began. "Please wake up, for me. Be okay just be okay." I felt tears roll down my cheeks and graze my lips, as I pick her up and hug her into my chest. Her body was so limp. I feel like she is dead. I cradle her in my arms and hold her close, and start running back towards the D.W.M.A. She wont die. No. She is way to strong for that. The tears start to fall to the ground. Her arm moves the slightest bit and her hand is pressed up to my chest. She felt cold. I ran faster. Everyone else behind me was running, but not fast enough. Not fast enough.

"Soul," the faint whisper from Maka sounded strained. "It...hurts."

"I know." I whisper back. " I know, but your going to be fine. Stein will help you. Don't worry Maka. Your going to be okay." I realized I was slowing down.

"Soul,"

I look at her. I was in a slight jog now. She was looking at me with her emerald shinning eyes and brought her mouth to mine. I was now just walking. Her lips felt soft but firm. Swollen but tender. Her lips moved against mine in ways I can't describe. Fireworks would be an insult to describe the kiss. More like finally realizing the reason why I always protect her is because I am MADLY in love with her. And I will protect her. Forever if I have to. I kiss back gently. Then I feel her lips slide from mine. She passes out. I run again. Faster. Quicker. Not stopping for anything, until I reach the D.W.M.A.

**A/N:OKAY! NOW WHOEVER WRITES THE BEST NEXT CHAPTER IDEA WINS THE CONTROL OVER THE STORY FOR THE SUMMER! one rule though. If you decide that you don't want to write it anymore, LET ME KNOW and I will hold another contest. Keep me posted on each chapter and lastly. . .PLOT! I will be severely ANGRY! okey dokey well, bye everyone. I love you all!**


End file.
